


Bedtime Stories

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Follower Ficlet Fests [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All-Japan Youth Training Camp, Bedtime Stories, Boyfriends, But Only Peripherally, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Second year, Sleepovers, Storytelling, Training Camp, Volleyball, and dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Late night story time with Tobio!





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anchan_thevolleyballplayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/gifts).



> FINAL 1k FOLLOW FICLET FEST ficlet (FFFFf) for an-chan-thevolleyballplayer on Tumblr! This was such a cute idea and Kageyama totally ruined it with his 3am snark. Apparently he gets goofy after dark. ;D Takes place during second year when they’re BOTH selected to go to the all-Japan youth volleyball camp (or whatever it’s called lol). Thanks for a great prompt and a great end to this little fest! I hope you like it, dear

Hinata woke with a jolt. The room was dark except for the light from the hallway, casting all of the other lumps of sleeping bodies in a strange yellow light. Hinata blinked away the discomfort of another stress dream as his eyes adjusted. His stomach still roiled and his legs were tangled with his sleeping bag twice over, like he’d made a valiant attempt at transforming into a tornado in his sleep. The dream was slipping away from him, but he was pretty sure it was the one where he was naked on the court again. At least it wasn’t the one where the floor swallowed him up? 

Small victories. 

He pushed up onto one elbow and ran a hand through his hair before flopping it out into the dark space and landing it squarely on the chest of the person sleeping next to him. 

There was a grunt, and then a pretty peeved Kageyama lifted his head from his pillow, hair flattened up the side of his head. 

He was so cute. 

“Whuh,” he said. 

“Had another bad dream,” Hinata whispered.  

“Sucks,” Kageyama replied flatly. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata hissed, flopping back into his pillow and trying to pout as loudly as possible. “Be nice to me.” 

“Ugh,” Kageyama said, and then he sank back onto his sleeping mat as well. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Mm,” Hinata pondered quietly. “Could you tell me a story? Help me get back to sleep?” 

There was a long, long-suffering sigh, and then: “Once upon a time,” Kageyama began in a monotonous voice, “there was a kid who loved volleyball.” 

Hinata turned on his pillow to look over at Kageyama, to grin at him. He wriggled back into his sleeping bag. 

“But he wasn’t very good at it,” Kageyama continued, hushed, staring up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. “In fact, he was terrible. So bad.” 

Hinata made a noise of disapproval. 

“It was painful to watch—” 

“Hey!” If he squinted, he could see Kageyama’s mouth twitch at the corners from the light coming from the open door. “Don’t be a jerk.”  

“—but this kid—who was really bad at volleyball—he loved it so much that he kept working and training. Aaaaall—” He yawned. “—day, every day. Like, a really annoying amount.” 

Hinata scoffed. 

“And because he was so annoyingly, uhm, because he kept working, he got better. A little bit.” 

Hinata reached out with a foot and started rhythmically kicking at the side of Kageyama’s thigh through their sleeping bags, but Kageyama just kept going. Just, maybe a little less monotonous because he thought he was so funny. 

“He got good enough to make it onto a team with some really amazing, awesome players who were really skilled at volleyball, and so the kid and his far superior team mates made it to the Spring Inter-high and crushed all the competition.” 

Hinata stared at Kageyama over on his fluffy pillow, smirking up at the ceiling like he was very clever. 

When he didn’t say anything further, Hinata grumbled at him, “That’s it? That’s your story?” 

Kageyama turned to him with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

“First off,” Hinata sighed, bringing his fingers up to _count the ways_. “That’s not a story. That literally happened in real life, except _you’re a jerk_.” 

Kageyama bit his lip and bumped Hinata’s leg with his knee. 

“And second of all, as my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be making me feel better, not worse,” Hinata hissed, bumping Kageyama back several times.  

Kageyama snickered. “I don’t get it,” he lied. 

“And _thirdly_ —” 

“How ‘bout this?” Kageyama said, smacking his hand over Hinata’s knee so he wouldn’t have any more opportunity to give him bruises. “So the volleyball kid and his team mates made it to the Inter-high, and they crushed all their competition because they were so good,” he said. 

“Kageyama…” 

“And because the kid had improved so much, and he loved volleyball so much, and he tried so hard, and he was a great team mate—the heart of the team, you could say—he did really well.” 

Hinata slowly pressed his face into his pillow, feeling fuzzy-warm. 

“So, that meant volleyball kid would receive a gold medal for his efforts. And he was very excited and happy about that.” 

Hinata reached out and found Kageyama’s elbow in the dark, grabbed at his forearm until he uncrossed it over his stomach and let Hinata lace their fingers together. 

“It was a big accomplishment, and it meant that the kid who loved volleyball so much would get to compete against the best players in the country, and win, and become famous. And win more gold medals. And he’d improve and be happy.” 

Hinata had a hard time tamping down his smile. Tugging at Kageyama’s hand, he scooted over in his sleeping bag until he was snug up against his boyfriend’s side. 

Kageyama looked down at him and made an unflattering grunting noise. “What do _you_ want?” he asked. 

Hinata leaned up and gave him a big smacking kiss. And then a softer, lingering one, with lips and tongue… a little bit of teeth, which sent Kageyama’s hand traveling down Hinata’s arm and to his back, slipping under the lip of the sleeping bag to touch the sleepy-warm skin under Hinata’s shirt. Hinata traced Kageyama’s upper lip with a delicate, shivery pass of his tongue and got a stuttering quiet gasp in return. 

“Do you…” Kageyama rasped after Hinata had made his way almost on top of him, the two of them squirming around in their separate sleeping bags. “Do you wanna hear more of the story?” 

“Shut up, Tobio,” Hinata whispered, pondering whether he should suck on his boyfriend’s neck or his ear next. 

“No, it’s good,” Kageyama argued, hands clutching Hinata’s ass under the sleeping bag. They probably looked so stupid if anyone who was watching. Hinata dearly hoped no one was watching. “Listen, listen!” 

Hinata sighed and propped his chin in his elbows on Kageyama’s chest, well aware how uncomfortable it was. 

“Okay, so volleyball kid was going to get his gold medal, right? So he and his team mates lined up after defeating all of the other teams, ready for the ceremony so they could bask in their victory and stuff…” 

“Uh-huh,” Hinata said. 

“…when… when a dragon crashed through the ceiling and went ‘raaar!’ and took all the gold medals and set everything on fire.” 

Hinata looked down at Kageyama. “What? Oh my gosh, Kageyama,” he grumbled. “Then what?” 

Kageyama’s serious expression melted into an evil grin. “Sorry, you’ll have to pay for a subscription to hear the rest of the story!” 

Hinata groaned and smushed his hand into Kageyama’s face. “You totally ruined the mood!” he whispered. “A paywall! You think you’re _sooo_ —”  

Kageyama batted his hands away, whisper-laughing, “Stop—stop, stop. We need to sleep, dumbass.” 

Hinata nearly gurgled in annoyance. 

“C’mon,” Kageyama murmured after he’d successfully caught Hinata’s flying hands. “When we get back from this all-japan camp then we can… continue where we left off. Or whatever.” 

Hinata sighed, knocked his forehead against Kageyama’s collarbone. “That’s too many days from now,” he mumbled into his shirt. 

“You can do whatever you want,” Kageyama added quietly. “Even… that thing you mentioned…” 

Hinata froze. “YOU’LL LET ME RI-MGGHHRR!” 

Kageyama’s hand slapped over his mouth, rolling him back onto the floor, but it was too late. 

“Fuck, go to sleep!” someone groaned from nearby. 

They had some trouble getting to sleep after that, given that they were struck still with mortification, but slowly, slowly, Hinata’s eyes started to droop. As his breaths slowed, he felt an arm slip around his waist and arrange him in the cradle of a warm body. A pillow tucked under his head, lips on the shell of his ear. Hinata sighed happily. The bad dreams definitely wouldn’t come back tonight. 

“Love you,” Kageyama whispered against his cheek. “Dumbass.”

 Hinata pinched him on the arm. “I love you too, jerkface.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and, hopefully, laughing! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
